Star Wars Insider 81
Star Wars Insider 81, to 81 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Opowiadania: *Drużyna Omega: Cele (Omega Squad: Targets) - autor: Karen Traviss, ilustracje: Robert Hendrickson Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **The Outcome Is Unanimous: Mandalorians a Huge Hit *Prequel Update Episode III - autor: Brett Rector *Skywalking News **Lining Up For A Good Cause **ILM, Skywalker Sound Teams Nominated For Five Academy Awards **Employees, Lucasfilm Raise $2.1 Million For Earthquake And Tsunami Relief **Indiana Jones 2 Bad Guy At 72 **Join Me! **New York Line For Revenge of The Sith Back At The Ziegfeld Theater **Move Along, Move Along **Star Wars Celebration III Update *Jedi Library Books **Turning To The Dark Side - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **At Last We Will Have Revenge: The Episode III Comic Book Adaptation - autor: Daniel Wallace *The Droids of Episode III - autor: Daniel Wallace *Technical Readout Set Piece **A True Jedi Makes A Noble Sacrifice - autor: Chris Trevas *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **None for You, Two for Me! *I, Jedi - autor: Brett Rector *Material World - autor: Brett Rector *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk - autor: Steve Sansweet **When a Collector Makes His "Own" Collectibles *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **April 2, 2005 Brings The Force of a Lifetime! *Anchorhead Arcade Games **Prepare Yourself, Young Jedi... The Sith Want Revenge - autor: Brett Rector *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **Episode III: Twilight of the Jedi **Webdocs **Chat Excerpt **Photoreceptor *Laugh It Up, Fuzzball Humor **Insider Survival Tips For Waiting in Line - autor: Gregory Harsh *Bantha Tracks ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of editorial and creative services *Brett Rector- editor-in-chief *Gregory Harsh - associate art director *Jennifer DeGraff - managing editor *Jessica Dryden-Cook - copy editor *Shelly Reimer - production director *Michele Nelson - production manager *Alan Anzalone - prepress manager *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Natale Russo - senior manager of circulation operations *Kathryn Washburn - circulation coordinator *Greg Fox - national advertising sales director *Scott Harris - southwest sales manager *Damon Watson - northwest sales manager *Amy Gershman - east coast sales manager *Brian Racis - east coast account executive *Bob Huseby - vice president, online sales *Ilana Minkoff - west coast online sales manager *Emily Peters - west coast online sales manager *Jennifer Crist - online account executive *Chris Trevas - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Paul Ens - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Mike Selinker - contributor *Karen Traviss - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Robert Hendrickson - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - Lucas Licensing director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - Lucas Licensing managing editor *Linda Kelly - Lucas Licensing editor *Steve Sansweet - Lucasfilm director of content management & fan relations *Iain Morris - Lucas Licensing art editor *Leland Chee - Lucas Licensing Keeper of the Holocron *Paul Ens - director of Lucas Online *Pablo Hidalgo - content developer, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Magazyny